


Uchiha Brothers

by BumpkinDice



Series: Oneshot Naruto Fouders Era Fics [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Little Brothers, M/M, Meeting the Boyfriend, young hashimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Hashirama meets Madara's little brothers.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Oneshot Naruto Fouders Era Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094360
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Uchiha Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Senju Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136090) by [BumpkinDice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice). 



> I finally made that sequel fic to Senju brothers, where Hashi meets Mads lil bros. They are OC's I made since we are told he had other brothers but we aren't given names and that upsets me so I made them up to fill in that void because yes, I am that type of fan.
> 
> I'd love to read what siblings you'd give Madara and Izuna! 
> 
> No beta~ We die~ Like shinobi~

Izuna was skeptical about the friend Madara wanted to introduce to him and their younger brothers. He highly doubted his brother made a friend outside the clan, he doubted his brother could make friends within it! But here he was holding two of his brother's hands while one clung to Madara.    
  
“His friend is fake, right?” Takushi asked, clearly not fully believing Madara had a secret friend. 

  
“No clue, if he’s pulling a prank on us, he’ll regret it,” izuna replied, a sly grin on his face. Himeru to his right, simply rolled his eyes. He had said he didn’t care either way.   
  
“I just want to go to the river and swim,” The boy said and Izuna shrugged. Understandable. It would be fun to swim in the Naka river Madara said they’d meet his friend at. It wasn’t often they could leave the compound ground for any reason but battle. It was sucky, he wanted to play out more, not fight. They hadn’t been to a village festival in so long!    
  
“He’s real and his name is Hashirama, you damn brats. I told you already!” Madara said, glaring over his shoulders at the boys. Myoko, who was holding Madara’s hand butted in with his own thoughts.   
  
“I believe you aniki! I bet he’s cool like you too,” He said, a radiant smile on his budgie face. Izuna often thought he was the second cutest Uchiha, after himself of course. No one could top Izuna. He was the most adorable kid in the clan.    
  
“You are such a kiss ass,” Takushi said and Izuna wondered where he had learned that. Maybe Hikaku, he was always so polite in front of adults but said so many naughty words.   
  
“Hey, you shit, don’t cuss!” Madara said, tossing a stick back at Taku who dodged it easily. Izuna would mention that he was a hypocrite but he didn’t want to be drowned in the river. Wait, when had he let go of Himeru? And where was Myoko? Both Izuna and Madara realized they had let go of their younger brothers. Luckily Madara himself was a sensor, though had a lot to learn still. Izuna unlucky wasn’t, that fact alone annoyed him.   
  
Meanwhile, Myoko and Himeru giggled, finding amusement in their silent escape. Their older brothers and Takushi could get aggravating in Himerus opinion.    
  
“Do you sense someone yet, Myoko?” The boy asked the other, licking his chapped lips. He always dealt with that issue. One of the reasons he preferred hiding his mouth.    
  
“Yeah, over there!” Myoko pointed before running in the direction, the other following behind. When they pushed past some bushes they saw the Naka river and near it a boy kneeling over, inspecting a rock. He looked...ridiculous, in both boys' opinion but they wouldn’t comment on that, it would be rude.    
  
“Are you Hashirama?” Himeru asked shly, not knowing how else to start a conversation with the strange kid. Maybe they should have waited for Madara. The boy yelped and jumped up before beaming an obnoxious bright smile.   
  
“Yeah, I am! You guys look like Madara, are you his brothers? He said he’d introduce me to them since he met mine. Aw, you’re so cute! Both of you!” Hashirama said, almost tripping over his feet to get to them. He cooed over their looks, ruffling their hair. Himeru frowned but didn’t tell him to stop while Myoko ate it all up.    
  
“I like your...scarf!” Myoko said, avoiding mentioning the silly bowlcut. It was a nice green scarf. Myoko did love the colour green. Hashirama laughed and thanked him before running back to where he was, leaning over to pick up a bag. That’s when they felt fists bump the back of their heads, causing them to shriek in pain. Ah, Madara caught up with them. And he looked pissed.   
  
“You two are supposed to be the well behaved ones!” He said, crossing his arms.    
  
“Madara!” Hasirama shouted, waving at their aniki before coming over, bag in hand. Izuna and Takushi took their time getting a good look at the boy.   
  
“Stupid haircut,”   
  
“What a stupid outfit,”   
  
Both said at the same time, getting swatted over their head as well. Myoko and Himeru giggled at that. Izuna frowned and walked up to Hashirama before he could get close enough to Madara.   
  
“State your business with my aniki, if I don’t like it, you’ll die,” He said, pulling out a kunai none of them knew he hid. Madara stuttered, running over to snatch the weapon away.   
  
“Ignore him, he’s a little rat bastard who needs to stop playing with  _ dangerous  _ stuff,” Madara said, looking ready to bury Izuna ten feet under. Izuna just shrugged it off and was backed up by Takushi.   
  
“Yeah, we can’t trust you,” he said, crossing his arms.   
  
Hashirama looked shocked then laughed. It didn’t amuse the boys one bit.   
  
“I’m your brother's boyfriend so I guess all I want is to be with him,” He said, smiling though now his cheeks were stained red. Madara didn’t look any better. All four of the younger brothers gasped and looked between the older two boys, waiting for a confirmation from their brother.   
  
“Yes, we are together, shut up, don’t make a deal about it, got it?” Madara said, holding up a fist in intimidation. None of them said anything for a good minute before Izuna commented.   
  
“How long have you guys been seeing each other? When did you become boyfriends? Why is your hair that way? What clan are you from?” He said, question after question. Madara groaned in the background, rubbing a hand over his face.   
  
“You don’t need to answer,” Madara said, glaring at Izuna. The other boys hoped he would. They wanted to know more about this Hashirama.   
  
“We met like seven months ago and only got together one month ago after he met my little brothers. My dad cuts my hair and he says I look alright, why does everyone have to insult it?” Hashirama said, a pout on his face. Izuna rolled his eyes, not caring if he had offended the boy. He should grow his hair out then this wouldn’t be an issue.   
  
“Sorry my brothers are brats,” Madara said in reconciliation, a hand patting the other boys back. It made him brighten up and grin, saying he was alright.    
  
“What about your clan or do you not have one?” Himeru asked, wanting that specific question answered the most. Was he an allying clan or an enemy or a regular person? Madara and Hashirama gave each other a weird look and sighed.   
  
“We told each other we won’t say what clan we belong to. It’s not important, so quit asking it, alright?” Madara said, now one hand holding the other boys. Himeru frowned but nodded, Myoko seemed not to care, already asking if they could swim. Takushi seconded Myoko’s request to swim and Izuna stood firm where he stood.    
  
“Show me a cool jutsu or else I’m telling our dad,” He said, an evil smirk on his face. Hashirama gulped and looked to Madara for help. Their older brothers' left eye seemed to be twitching. Before they knew it, they saw Izuna flying in the air, landing right into the river. All of them laughed their asses off, never not finding it hilarious when Madara lost his temper with one of them. Little brothers are meant to be pests after all. Hashirama looked on in confusion before running after Izuna, jumping in to get him out. Pointless since Izuna not only could swim but stand on water with chakra. They kept on laughing while witnessing Izuna punch and kick at Hashirama who struggled to get them out of the river.    
  
“Madara! You have to be more careful, how can you hurt your adorable little brother?” He said, upset with his boyfriend. Izuna paused, then smiled right before pouting, giving Hashirama the best baby voice he could.   
  
“I don’t know why aniki is so mean, I love him so much, will you tell him to be nicer with me?” Izuna said, eyes wide. Hashirama nodded, placing him on a rock, patting his head.    
  
“Here, I brought snacks for you guys, eat while I talk to your aniki,” He said, right before marching over to Madara. They all ran to sit beside Izuna and enjoy the show.    
  
They would never forget this day, seeing their brothers boyfriend talk about how little brothers are special and need to be taken care of, how they should never be hurt, unless in training but it was a must to heal them. That when they had nightmares, you had to protect them from the monsters and ghost, and kiss them goodnight. He went on and on about everything under the moon when it came to being a good older brother and Madara looked like he was ready to keel over. Izuna had some pity and told the strange boy to shut up and just swim with them.    
  
They spent the rest of the time in the river, splashing water at each other and seeing who could swim the fastest. The boys in the edn thought Hashirama was alright, ig not a little weird but then again, anyone who actually wants to be with their brother must be lame. Well, all but Myoko who clung to Hashirama after talking about plants and healing. They made a promise not to tell their father since Madara needed to learn how to act normal, so they were doing him a favor. It helped that Hashirama was quite kind and promised them more sweets next time. Honestly, they just liked him for the sweets. They didn’t get to indulge in candy often.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Kudo? Questions? Requests? XD


End file.
